Wake Up
by atomiccounty
Summary: Everyone thinks Blaine and Kurt are meant to be together. So why is Blaine crushing on Sam, and Kurt is dating Adam? - A story of love, friendship, and a whole hell of a lot of confusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Wake Up.  
**Author: **Atomiccounty  
**Summary: **Everyone thinks Blaine and Kurt are meant to be together. So why is Blaine crushing on Sam, and Kurt is dating Adam? - A story of love, friendship, and a whole hell of a lot of confusion.  
**Pairings: **Klaine. Blam. Kadam.  
**Warnings: **Spoilers up through 'Guilty Pleasures'.

**Notes:**

I really haven't decided if Klaine, Blam/Kadam, or Blaine/OC and Kadam, are endgame at this point. So if either of those aren't your thang, and you're here just for Klaine, this isn't the story for you, because all three pairings will be featured. Sorry!

Enjoy!

* * *

Blaine tossed his bag onto the desk, and flopped face first onto his bed, groaning. Sam knew about his crush. _Sam knew about his crush. _He may or may not considered moving to Alaska for the rest of his senior year during that conversation.

Blaine stretched, before flipping on to his back, muscles groaning. Cheerios practice had been _brutal_ these past few days. Combined with Student Counsel, and he and Sam running Glee club for the week, he was _exhausted_.

'_Don't you realize I'm _dying?', he thought idly, hearing his phone vibrate from underneath his belly. He groaned again, fishing his arm around underneath him, blindly searching for his phone. Blaine pulled his phone out, seeing a new text from Kurt. He rolled over into a more comfortable position, pulling the covers over his head, and curling up in a ball. _Much better._

Kurt.

God he loved Kurt. He fucking _loved _Kurt.

He also loved fucking Kurt.

"_Blaine Anderson!_," he quickly scolded himself. _What would Kurt say if he knew you were thinking about him in such a manner?_

Actually... He'd probably blush, and smile coyly before pulling Blaine into the bedroom forcefully and not letting him leave for a few hours. Blaine rolled his eyes into his pillow. He opened the text, his body already feeling more relaxed after laying down.

.

**Satan told Rachel about Brody's whoring ways this week. But I think it's okay.**

_._

_Oh my gosh! Seriously!? Rachel isn't denying it and crying and singing emotional songs about it?_

**.**

**Ha. No. Well, she did. But she's okay NOW.**

_._

_Knew it. ;) Should I call her this week? Does she know that I know?_

_._

**Hmmmm... I'd say calling is alright. Just don't mention Brody or his after-school activities.**

_._

_Affirmative._

**.**

**Excellent. How's Glee?**

.  
As Blaine filled Kurt in on the happenings at McKinley, he let his mind wander a bit. _Kurt_. What was he going to do with Kurt. The macaroni picture Sam had made, had only reminded Blaine how much he missed Kurt's flawless face. The defining jaw, Kurt's adorable smile, the sexy blonde highlights he often got in the summertime... He was being perfectly honest when he told Sam that the macaroni really captured Kurt. His portrait was really quite impeccable. But, honestly, what _wasn't _Sam good at these days. Everything that boy does is adorable and perfect in his own little perfect Sam-like way.

_Perfect in his own little perfect way_?

Oh goodness. He sounded like a teenybopper talking about a celeb crush. Sam knowing about his... infatuation, was bad enough. But to gush about how perfect he was, even to himself, was...

Awesome. Perfectly honestly, it was awesome. Sam was just so damn _cute. _And charming and amazing and kind and-

A reply text from Kurt cut his ramblings short.

**.**

**SO THEN the kid TWIRLS the sword around in his fingers wildly. (I'm anticipating the worst at this point). And ****the sword of course goes flying. RIGHT OUT THE WINDOW. And the guy just stands there staring at the director with a shocked look on his face.**

**.**  
Blaine laughed, a fond smile finding its way to his lips, as Kurt told him all about his adventures in New York, and at NYADA. Communication wasn't _as_ hard for them now, as it was in the beginning. Yes, sometimes Kurt's chatter about all the fun things he was getting up to, without him, made Blaine's chest throb with heartache. But, he understood now, that they had to live separate lives, and be separate people, in order to find each other again. In a way, this break-up was probably for the best.

It sure as hell didn't feel that way when in happened. But you know what they say. Hindsight is 20/20, and all that.

That didn't stop Blaine from _fiercely_ regretting what he did, and causing Kurt so much pain of course. But still. Hindsight.

All he _really_ wanted to do right now was either, A) Cuddle with Kurt and do something relaxing, like watch a movie. (Not possible). B) Get Coach Sylvester fired for making him do so many different types of strenuous activity today. (Not possible... yet). Or C) Hang out with Sam, and maybe read some comics, or just lounge around and talk.

Option C) was... slightly possible.

Sam springing on him that he had known about Blaine's crush all year was... unsettling. '_You really need to work on your discretion Blaine Anderson. You're lucky Sam is so amazing about everything, and didn't go all, 'catch the gay', on you._

Not that Sam would.

But it was always sort of there in the back of Blaine's mind.

How could it not be?

Blaine groaned again. His back _really _hurt. Maybe he'd just skip all those options, and take a hot shower, and nap for the rest of his life.

.

_You'd give me a massage if you were here right? *insert puppy eyes*_

_._

**Of course I would. ;)**

.

_Not the sexy kind. The real kind. My body hurts. :(_

_._

**_Aww poor Blaine. At least there's only a few more months left before you get to come to New York! No more Cheerios!  
_**

_._

Blaine looked thoughtfully at Kurt's last text. New York. Obviously he was going to New York after graduation. It had always been his plan to do _something_ musical, even before he had met Kurt. And New York was the best place to do it.

Last year, pretty much all the graduating New Directions had waited until the last possible moment to decide what to do with themselves. Well that was _not _going to be Blaine Devon Anderson. No sir. He was going to make a definite plan, as soon as he received his college letters.

'_I wonder what Sam's doing after graduation,'_ was the thought rolling around in Blaine's head for most of the rest of his evening.

* * *

Saturday brought another not-so-relaxing day, filled with early morning Cheerios practice, that had Blaine almost in tears with how hard Sue was pushing him. While all of the other Cheerios were nursing their sore muscles, and chugging water like they had been living in a desert, Sue and Becky sat at her table, yelling at them.

_'Not for long,'_ was the furious thought that kept Blaine going at practice, while Sue made them do cart-wheel after cart-wheel after cart-wheel.

He knew how to do a cart-wheel dammit! The repetition was unnecessary! Yes, doing something over and over will keep it fresh in your mind - but _for two straight hours_ was slightly over-kill.

However, the day was redeemed when Sam found him in the locker room after his shower.

"Dude. Me and you. _Avengers_ movie night. Go!" were the only words Sam said before running back out of the locker room.

Blaine stood there for a moment, only one of his legs in his jeans, and his brain still not caught up with what Sam had said. He shook himself quickly, and finished getting dressed.

And if he hurried the _slightest_ bit it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with how adorable Sam had looked in his green zip-up hoodie that Blaine had bought him for his birthday.

Nothing at all.

Stevie and Stacey had ended up watching the movie with them, with both of them cuddled on either side of their big brothers best friend. Blaine loved the Evans kids. They were just so _cute_. And Sam wasn't harsh with his siblings like Cooper always was when the Anderson brothers were growing up. When they asked if it was all right to watch the movie with the older boys, the only thing Sam told them was that they had to pay close attention to Ironman, because Sam was working on his Robert Downey Jr. impression, and he wanted them to judge it for him. It was refreshing.

Blaine and Sam spent a majority of the movie quoting the lines, and lamenting that they still had to wait several more months for the new Ironman movie to be released.

Close to the end of the movie, Blaine was digging to the bottom of the bowl of trail mix that Sam had brought out, searching for M&Ms. Stevie and Stacey had, no doubt, eaten them all. But it doesn't hurt to try.

Sam reached for the bowl, eyes still firmly on the screen, to grab a handful of the snack, almost knocking it out of Blaine's hand. Sam didn't even glance up, just plunged his hand right in the bowl with Blaine's, fingers pressed against Blaine's as he tried to grab a handful.

Blaine's stomach _swooped_ as Sam's fingers slid against his for a moment, before Sam was pulling away, shoving the goodies all into his mouth at once.

There was a moment of shock, as Blaine froze, before he slowly pulled his hand out of the snack bowl, wiping it quickly with a napkin, before setting both objects on the table hastily.

He chanced a quick glance at Sam, to see if the blonde had noticed Blaine's reaction, but his eyes had never left the television set, enthralled by the crime fighting on the screen.

Blaine shook himself, and settled back against the couch, reaching into his pocket to grab his vibrating phone.

.

**BLAINE. I just saw the most ADORABLE bow tie at this little thrift shop about three blocks from the apartment. You are going to positively DIE when you see it! I'll send you a picture!**

.

His lips turned up in a smile without even thinking about it, as his heart swelled reading the text. _'Kurt was thinking of him,'_ he thought happily.

Blaine looked, just in time, to see Sam glance over at him. Sam gave him a wide smile, before shifting his eyes back to the television. His phone vibrated again, alerting him to an incoming picture message.

Blaine looked at the blonde boy in front of him, his insides doing flip-flops, and then back to his cell phone, which caused his heart to swell with love for his best friend in New York.

He flicked his eyes back at forth once more, before groaning quietly, and rubbing his hand over his face.

_How could he feel this way about two people at once?_

* * *

.

* * *

_TBC. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Wake Up.  
**Author: **Atomiccounty  
**Summary: **Everyone thinks Blaine and Kurt are meant to be together. So why is Blaine crushing on Sam, and Kurt is dating Adam? - A story of love, friendship, and a whole hell of a lot of confusion.  
**Pairings: **Klaine. Blam. Kadam.  
**Warnings: **Spoilers up through 'Guilty Pleasures'.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee or the characters.

**Notes:**

I really haven't decided if Klaine, Blam/Kadam, or Blaine/OC and Kadam, are endgame at this point. So if either of those aren't your thang, and you're here_ just_ for Klaine, this isn't the story for you, because all three pairings will be featured. Sorry!

Enjoy!

**A/N**:Sorry it's been so long. 'Shooting Star' really messed me up. I accidently read one of the spoilers, and started spiralling. And then the episode made me totally panic. That situation is totally one of my triggers. So sorry y'all!

* * *

_"Rachel Berry I am going to **murder** you!"_

Kurt groaned in annoyance as his two, slightly insane, room-mates began screeching back and forth at each other. Kurt Hummel wasn't known for being the most patient of friends. Especially when they're screaming like banshees at _five in the goddamn morning. _It was those thoughts that had him kicking his blankets off, throwing Bruce forcefully against his pillows, and propelling himself out of bed.

"What the _hell_ are you two _yelling _about?!" was immediately out of Kurt's mouth, before he surveyed the scene that was in front of him.

Rachel and Santana stood less than six inches away from each other, both faces beet red, twisted in anger. Santana was holding Rachel's cell phone in the air, above Rachel's head, while the slightly shorter girl tried reaching for it.

"_Well?!_"

"_Princess Berry_ over here, thinks that it's okay to set the alarm on their cell phone for five _freaking_ thirty in the morning, and then leave her phone _on the table right next to my head!"_

Santana was now pointing said cell phone toward the ground, arm twitching. Kurt knew it was only a matter of moments before the phone was smashed into pieces.

"I didn't mean to!"

"This isn't the first time this has happened! And I warned you, that if you woke me up when it was still dark outside ever again, that I would make you regret it. Honestly, I think it was only a matter of time. I really do. It was only a matter of time, before you're below average sized brain decided to pack up and walk out. Which, really, seems to be a common theme in your life, doesn't it? People leaving you? I'm really doing you a service by doing this Rachel. How else will you learn? I bet your flamingly gay Dad's will be proud of me, in fact," Santana said with a shrug.

"I hate you!" Rachel shrieked at her.

"Whoa, guys! C'mon! What happened to our little camaraderie we had? You know! Bonding over our boyfriend pillows. Singing Mamma Mia... good times, remember! No need to get too hasty at five in the morning," Kurt said, his palms up, trying to calm the girls down. Frankly, he didn't give a damn whether Rachel's phone bitch-slapped the floor or not. It was just a hell of a lot easier to deal with her if she's not fuming with anger at their new room-mate.

"Tell that to Rooster over here!"

"Shut _up_ Santana! I'm _sorry_ that my alarm woke you up-"

"Third time since I moved in!"

"I'm sorry that my alarm woke you up _for the third time_, but I need to get ready for school, because I have an early voice lesson this morning. Hence, the alarm going off. So, if I could please have my phone back now, Santana."

Rachel had this way of talking, that was so unique to anyone Kurt has ever met. It was so... prompt. It was a, 'no room for arguments' voice. Which, basically, is how she got Finn to do almost anything she wanted. It was helpful, no doubt, especially in the line of work the two of them were heading for. Leave no room for arguments, be confident in your abilities, and let the world know that you have _arrived_ damn it, so it better pay the hell attention.

Kurt hasn't seen the Rachel Berry voice work on Santana... ever. And today was no different.

"Okay, listen up Farmer Joe. Normal people don't want to be woken up at this hour. Normal people - want their sleep. So, unless you want me to come into your bedroom in the middle of the night, and _accidentally_ set your blankets on fire, which you cannot possibly blame me for, because I did it under sleep deprived conditions, and therefore it is not my fault, you're going to let me confiscate your phone for twenty-four hours. So that you can learn that you can't leave the cell phone, that I'm sure _no one _calls you on _anyway_, lying around the house, especially near me. Capiche?"

Rachel just stared for a moment, and Kurt could see the gears in her head turning. He was literally holding his breath, waiting for her response. A phone call to 911 wasn't on his list of things he wanted to do today. And explaining to the police that your room-mates killed each other over an alarm going off? Yeah, not really all that appealing, thanks.

"When I'm on Broadway, and I have people to do my bidding for me, I'm going to hire someone to go to your house every morning and wake you up at this time every morning!" Rachel huffed, before turning on her heel, and walking to the bathroom with her nose in the air.

"Yeah, because that doesn't scream 'stalker' or anything!" Santana called back, before flopping on the couch, and pulling her, (Rachel's actually), comforter over her head. "Alright Janet Jackson. The performance is over. Go back to your room now, so I can get my beauty sleep."

Kurt's eyes bugged out in shock for a moment, before he just rolled them instead.

"Not that I need it!" was the last thing he heard before he shoved his head back under his pillows.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's so strange. One minute they're fighting to the death, and the next their having these weird bond-y moments and hugging. I'm so out of the loop here."

"I dunno, Kurt. Didn't you say that everyone has that sort of relationship with Santana?"

Good God. Every time Adam said the word _Kurt_, in that adorable, _sexy_ accent of his, Kurt literally got the urge to shiver. Adam was so attractive, it really wasn't fair to the rest of the men in New York.

"Hmm. It's different with Santana and I. We trade barbs, and she is a fabulous verbal sparring partner, but we don't have the whole history she and Rachel do. When Santana joined Glee, we hated each other on principle. But we never actually_ hated_ each other. Especially after I joined Cheerios."

Adam fixed him with a strange look. Kurt paused to lick frosting off of the side of his pinky before answering.

"Cheerleading. McKinley's cheerleaders are called the Cheerios."

A slow grin spread across Adam's face. "Please tell me there are photos of this. Because, I don't believe it."

"_None_ as a matter of fact."

"Kurt!"

"Adam!"

"You are quite mean to me, did you know that?" Adam asked, still grinning.

Kurt opened in mouth in faux shock. "And yet, here you are. Still hanging out with me. Weird!"

"I'm only here for the cupcakes actually. Blimey, I was promised cupcakes and a TVLand marathon, and by God I am getting both, Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt giggled. He loved when Adam came over.

* * *

The weekend of Easter found Kurt pushed up against his bedroom wall, his mouth taking part in kiss after kiss, as Blaine's lips moved on his, hard and fast.

"Mmm. I love when you come back to Ohio," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips. Kurt nodded frantically, blindly running his hands over the smaller boys shoulders.

"This isn't necessarily what I had in mind when I asked you to come..." Kurt trailed off, as Blaine began kissing down the side of his neck. Kurt moaned, and cocked his head to the side for better access. "No hickeys," Kurt breathed out softly.

"I give a guy _one_ hickey above his collar, and he never lets it go!" Blaine exclaimed teasingly, trailing the tip of his tongue gently over Kurt's earlobe.

"No, I mean, like none... anywhere."

Blaine stilled, lifting his head from where it was buried in soft, brown hair, to stare at Kurt. Blaine's eyes searched his for a moment, and Kurt froze, not exactly sure what Blaine was looking for.

"Since when," Blaine asked, his voice steady, not betraying any emotion that he was feeling.

"Just - um. New thing. You know?" Damn it, Blaine was making him nervous, and he was stuttering. _'Get it together Hummel!'_

Warm, hazel eyes stared into his for another moment, before Blaine gave a tiny shrug, and captured Kurt's mouth in another kiss.

Kurt let out an internal sigh of relief.

_Whew._

* * *

_"Nice_ hickey Hummel!"

Oh God dammit. He was going to _kill_ Blaine.

"_Shut up_ Satan," Kurt whispered frantically, gesturing to the bathroom Adam was currently residing in. He quickly grabbed his hoodie from the side of the couch, pulling it over his head, throwing Santana a fierce glare.

So, yeah, he wasn't being... _exactly_ honest to Adam about his visits home. But Adam hadn't asked, and Kurt wasn't offering up the information.

Frankly, Kurt wasn't sure _how _he felt, let alone how to put it into words. Simply, he loved Blaine. Since the moment they met, Blaine had taken his heart and scribbled a K+B right across the center. Things were going really well with Blaine ever since Christmas. They talked more, and it was so much less... pressure, now that they weren't together anymore. He had told Adam, weeks ago, that he desperately wanted to be over Blaine. And it was true! It was. But... there would never be anyone else like Blaine Anderson, that much was for sure.

The sounds of Adam emerging from the bathroom cut Kurt's thoughts short. Adam smiled at him, before settling on to the couch, his hip pressed lightly against Kurt's.

Movie night was a new tradition in the Bushwick household, and Adam had a standing invite ever since the snowstorm. Tonight, in honor of the Adam's Apples competition in a few weeks, was Glee Club movie night. Starting with, the Jack Black classic, _'School of Rock'._

"Alright, Sherlock. Ru Paul," Santana announced, addressing the boys on the couch. "I'm off to have some _actual_ fun, because, I, unlike you the two of you, actually like to go out and do things on the weekend, and need to live off of more than the sexual tension, that is oh-so-very present in the room at all times when the two of you are together, and the dreamy stares that Harry Potter over here gives LadyHummel every five seconds. Hasta mañana!"

She pulled the door shut behind her, and was halfway down the hallway before Adam made a 'huh' noise in the back of his throat.

"She's really something else," Adam mused, glancing over at Kurt, an amused smile on his lips.

"That's one way of putting it," Kurt said rolling his eyes, before turning them back to the movie.

They watched the screen in silence for a while, before Kurt felt Adam shifting beside him. Kurt breath caught in his throat, as Adam reached over and laced their fingers together, Adam not even bothering to pretend to look at the screen. As Kurt lifted his eyes to meet the other man's, he smiled shyly before leaning his head on the older man's shoulder.

Hand-holding was something they _did_ now, ever since they had their big 'Determine The Relationship'. A DTR, Kurt noted, that he had yet to have with Blaine. '_Stop thinking about Blaine,'_ he thought to himself angrily.

Kurt let out a shiver, as he felt Adam push his nose into his hair, but didn't lift his head from Adam's shoulder.

Right. The sexual tension Santana mentioned.

Kurt had let to allow his relationship with Adam to progress further than hand holding and cuddling. '_Yet,'_ he reminded himself quickly. It's not that he didn't want to kiss Adam, he just...

No, he had no idea what his hold up was.

It sort of felt like he was two different people. One Kurt, that loved Blaine, and kissed Blaine, and had sex with Blaine, and planned to marry and grow old with _Blaine._

And then there was another Kurt. One that sang with the Adam's Apples, and looked up new recipes for fancy teas because he knew they were Adam's favorite, and held hands with _Adam_.

So which Kurt was the real Kurt? Which Kurt did he want to be?

* * *

.

* * *

**A/N:** So the scene is set! TBC. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **Spoilers up through 'Guilty Pleasures'.  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own

**Note: **I wasn't aware, but apparently this fic was under the Kurt H. & Sam E. category on the site. Umm.. yeah no idea how that happened. I fixed it so it's Kurt H. & Blaine A. Thanks to who pointed it out!  
Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited! You guys are amazing!

* * *

"_So... _Kurt,"

"So... Rachel," Kurt said back, mimicking her tone.

"Very funny," she said airily. "I was thinking that tomorrow night maybe-"

"Stop right there," Kurt interrupted. "Can it wait until the commercial break?"

Rachel opened her mouth to answer.

"You paused too long. That means yes," was all Kurt said before turning his full attention back to the T.V. screen, which he was slowly inching closer to with every revealed plotline.

"_Kurt!_"

"If it was an emergency, you wouldn't have paused. Now shhh," he said, waving his hand at her.

Rachel huffed, crossing her arms dramatically. She sat down on the couch that was behind Kurt, crossing her legs pointedly.

She checked her phone. Uncrossed her legs. Ran her fingers through her hair. Twice. Recrossed her legs. Sighed heavily. Rolled her eyes.

"_Finally!_" she burst out, once a commercial for toothpaste was floating across the television screen. "I thought I was going to have to wait _forever_."

"Okay drama queen," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"So," she started, rubbing her hands together in excitement. "I don't know if you know this about me, but-"

"Commercials are slowly running out Rachel. Get to the point."

"_We have DVR Kurt Hummel, you could rewind it if you wanted to!" _she exclaimed, stamping her foot against the floor.

"It's better live!" he protested.

"Oh my God. Okay. Well, before Brody and I broke up, we made plans to go to this new place that's opening not too far from NYADA," Rachel said holding up her hand. "And no before you ask, it's not a karaoke place. It's for dancing. I think."

"You think," Kurt asked, question plain in his voice.

_"Well,_ I was on the subway and I saw a flyer for it on the ground and I thought that it would be fun, so I told Brody about it, and he's never heard of it, so we thought we would check it out," Rachel said, all in one breath as usual.

"Hmm..." Kurt said thoughtfully. "Okay, I'm in. I'm inviting Adam."

"Perfect!" Rachel squealed. "Santana said she already has plans tomorrow, but she's going to be so jealous when she sees how much fun we have!"

"Okay Rach, shush now. My show is back on."

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaand in this corner! We have the _lovely_ 'Kurt I Don't Know Your Middle Name Hummel' all the way from Lima, Ohio ladies and gentleman!"

"_Adam_," Kurt said, shaking his head at him fondly. He knew bringing Adam along on his shopping trip, to find clothes to go out in that night, had been a good idea.

"You're middle name is Adam? Fascinating coincidence!" Adam said exuberantly, a wide grin on his face.

"You're being very silly right now."

"I think I am a bit, yeah," Adam teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes, laughing at the smile Adam still sported, before going back into the dressing room to change out of the potential purchases he had found.

"How about this one?" Adam asked, holding the shirt up once Kurt emerged from the dressing room.

It was white, with a humongous spider on it that read, 'I ate my mother'.

Kurt fixed him with a look. "I hope that's a joke," Kurt said seriously.

"What's wrong, Kurt? Afraid of spiders?" Adam asked teasingly, setting the shirt back where he found it.

"Well, I wasn't until _someone_ made me watch that _horrific_ movie a few nights ago, and I haven't been the same since," Kurt sniffed, the smile on his face betraying his true feelings on the conversation.

"You said to pick a movie!" Adam defended himself, flicking past a few more shirts. He was slowly making his way around the circular rack, moving closer to Kurt with every article of clothing he passed over. "It's not my fault that the first movie I clicked on, on Netflix, was a scary spider movie!"

"That's what you get for not reading the description," Kurt said, glancing up from the rack, only to find that Adam had made his way all the way around, and was standing in front of him.

"My apologies," Adam said, reaching up to bop Kurt on the nose with the tip of his finger. "I'll do better next time," he said.

"Good," Kurt said softly, raising his head slightly, so their eyes met, Adam's soft and warm. Adam looked at him for a moment, before slowly reaching forward and entwining the fingers of their right hands together.

"Hi," Adam said quietly.

"Hi," Kurt said, just as quietly.

Kurt paused for a beat, before letting his eyes shift to look around the store they were in.

"Is this... not okay?" Adam asked hesitantly, noticing the stiffness in Kurt's posture.

"No it is!" Kurt said quickly, his voice a little higher than usual. "Just... PDA, Lima... it was always a pretty bad combination. Blaine and I were... very much on the down-low when it came to things like _this-_" Kurt lifted their linked fingers, "-out where anyone could see us."

Adam immediately took a step back, giving Kurt's hand a quick squeeze, before letting go.

"No it's-"

"Kurt, it's fine," Adam said, attempting to make his voice soothing. "Really, I promise." Adam smiled at him, eyes wide, cocking his head to the side a little.

"It's just... different. Being in New York. In Lima, we always had to be _so_ careful to not piss off the homophobes, and get our asses kicked, that it's just... an adjustment," Kurt shrugged.

"Ahh... now you standing so far away from me all the time makes sense," Adam said thoughtfully.

"Right in one," Kurt grimaced. "Honestly, it's more of a reflex than anything now. I know New York is nothing like Lima, and while I'm sure New York has it's fair share of homophobes, it's not the same. I just-"

"Adjustment. I got it," Adam interrupted softly. "Don't stress about it Kurt. We're going at your pace okay?"

Kurt's lips twitched into a smile, before he nodded.

"So, let's find you something fabulous to wear tonight. We can't have you looking anything less than spectacular."

"As if I ever would," Kurt grinned.

* * *

"_Yeah? Well I hate you!_"

Blaine and Sam looked up at each other in alarm. What the hell?

"_I hate you more!_" followed by a dull _thud_.

The boys scrambled to their feet, rushing out of Sam's bedroom to find the source of the fighting.

Stevie was on his butt, on the ground, while Stacey stood above him, both children red in the face.

"What the heck is going on in here, you two?" Sam exclaimed, looking back and forth between his siblings.

"She pushed me!" Stevie yelled, causing his sister to promptly burst into tears.

Blaine made an 'aww' noise, and sat on the edge of the couch, pulling a sobbing Stacie into his lap.

"Really Blaine?" Sam asked, exasperated.

"I can't help it! Look how sad she is!" Blaine defended, running his hand over Stacey's hair, her head pressed into his shoulder.

Sam rolled his eyes at his friend, before turning back to his brother. "Better start explaining dude."

"She pushed me."

"For no reason? None at all?"

Stevie paused, chewing on his bottom lip. "Um... no?"

"Yeah, that sounds like the truth," Sam ran his hand over his face. "Stacey, you're up."

Stacie mumbled something, burrowing her face further into the Blaine's neck, tears still running down her cheeks.

"C'mon Stace, level with me here!"

Blaine held a hand up to make Sam stop talking. He pat Stacey on the back a few times, before shifting her in his lap so that he could whisper in her ear.

Sam watched as Blaine talked to Stacie, the small girl nodding a few times, her breathing slowing, and her sobs slowly stopping. After a few moments, she nodded once more, and straightened up, hands rubbing the last of her tears away. Sam blinked in amazement. It usually took Stacey hours to come down from a tantrum.

"I broke Stevie's truck," she whispered.

"So you pushed him?" Sam asked bewildered.

"No! I broke it and he was mad and he's a _big jerk_ and he told Trevor that I like him!" Stacey glared at her brother, and Stevie made a face at her in retaliation.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, muttering to himself.

"Alright guys, look," the oldest sibling started. "Don't you remember when we moved out of our old house? And we were at that motel?"

"Yeah? So?"

"_So_, we were in a really tough spot for a while there. And we had to look out for each other. That's what this family is about, you know? We look out for each other. We help each other when things are tough, and we do the best we can. Last time I checked, telling people your siblings secrets, and pushing them wasn't apart of helping the family out."

Stevie scuffed his shoe on the floor. "You're right Sammy. I'm sorry Stace."

"I'm sorry too. I might have some glitter glue! We can try and fix your truck maybe?" she suggested.

"Aww guys! That's what I like to see!" Sam exclaimed. "Hug time!"

He pulled his younger siblings into a messy group hug, ruffling Stacey's hair and rubbing his knuckles on Stevie's head in the process, despite their protests.

Sam got the kids settled, playing nicely in their bedrooms, before gesturing to Blaine to head back into his room.

"Sam, that was amazing," Blaine said as they got comfortable on the bed, sitting side by side against the headboard, facing the small television Sam had propped up against his wall.

"That? Nah, that was just brother stuff, no biggie," Sam shrugged.

Blaine turned to face him fully. "No, really. That was incredible. You're like... the perfect big brother."

"No way man! What about you? You totally got Stace calmed down in like a minute. You were great out there, bro," Sam laughed. "What did you say to her? Because if you promised her ice cream, you're out of luck, because we ate it all yesterday."

"I didn't promise her ice cream," Blaine rolled his eyes. "I just told her that she needed to calm down and tell you what happened. And that you weren't going to punish her, because you're not that kind of brother. And that you loved her." Blaine turned his face away from his friend, blushing a little. '_Was that too much?'_

"Aww Blainey!" Sam reached to ruffle his hair, and then thought better of it, leaning to push Blaine's shoulder a little. "You're so smart. You're gonna be a such a good dad." Sam leaned back against the bed further, flicking the television on.

'_It wasn't too much_,' Blaine thought proudly. He was getting better at things like this. The Gap-Attack was just one of the many things that Blaine had done in his younger years that were embarrassing for anyone who had the misfortune to witness it. To this day, he still wasn't allowed to be at his Aunt's house unsupervised. You break one cabinet of dishes, trying to do a jump kick as a kid, and no one lets you forget it. Blaine rolled his eyes at the memory, smiling a little.

Sam had said he would make a good father someday. The thought made Blaine's insides squirm with happiness. Raising children was definitely something he was looking forward to. He and Kurt had even talked about it when they had been dating. But who knew if _that_ plan was ever going to happen. The turn his thoughts had taken made him sigh unpleasantly.

"You alright bro?" Sam inquired.

"I miss Kurt," Blaine blurted without thinking. He made a face at how blunt his words were. "I mean-"

"Nah, it's cool dude. You wanna talk about it?" Sam sat up, turning to sit cross legged on the bed, facing his friend.

Blaine gave Sam a soft look. "Thanks. But I'm okay right now."

Sam looked at Blaine, trying to read his expression. "Alright. You'll let me know though right?"

"Definitely," Blaine nodded.

Sam clapped Blaine on the shoulder briefly, before getting off of the bed and heading to the bathroom.

Blaine smiled, reaching up to brush the tips of his fingers against his arm.

The place where Sam had touched him was still tingling.

* * *

.

* * *

_TBC. :)_


End file.
